Second Best
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: *three-shot* Jack Swagger's jealousy gets the better of him when he can't get over his girlfriend's past relationship with Wade Barrett. Jack Swagger/OC. Mentions of past Wade Barrett/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**I felt like expanding on Jack's feelings about the whole Wade and Honey thing. Kind of a sequel to "I Hit It First", only with angst. **_

**Second Best**

"Good job out there, Jack." One of the arena workers said to Jack Swagger as he came back through the curtain after a successful match against The Miz.

"Thanks, man." Jack smiled, sipping from the bottle of water he'd been offered, and continued his way backstage.

"Now where oh where is my darling Honey Spice?" He wondered. He was hoping that his British beauty would join him in the shower, but he couldn't seem to find her anywhere. He was just about to give up and head on back to his locker room when the sound of her cute accent drifted from around the corner. He followed the sound, signature smile on his face, and found her talking to Wade Barrett.

His entire mood soured.

"Isn't Prince George just the cutest little thing?" Honey gushed as she held up her phone to Wade.

"He is." Wade agreed, swiping to see more of her pictures.

Jack promptly turned on his heel and went to his locker room.

"Stupid Wade." Jack mumbled as he slammed his hand against the wall of the shower. Ever since he'd learned about Honey's past relationship with the Englishman, he just couldn't get him out of his head. Even though he knew that it had been over a decade ago, he felt as if he was still with Wade's sloppy seconds. And to make matters worse, he felt betrayed that his girlfriend hadn't told him that she had once been with a guy who was his close friend. He smacked his hand against the shower wall again.

"Jack sweetie, may I join you?" Honey asked quietly, holding the curtain open slightly.

He considered it briefly and slowly nodded. She shed the towel she was wearing and entered the stall, putting the curtain back in place.

"I saw you out there." She whispered seductively, planting several soft kisses on his neck. He let out a quiet groan. She put her hands on his shoulders as she continued her assault, moving down from his neck to bite lightly at his chest.

"_She's still into biting." _

Wade's words rang through his head and he stopped cold, gently prying Honey off him. He looked down at her. She was still the same Honey. Same caramel-colored skin, same warm brown eyes, same dyed blond hair that somehow managed to look natural against her skin color, and same luscious curves that he loved holding onto. So why did it feel like she was different all of a sudden?

Oh, because now he knew that Honey had fucked Wade Barrett. He knew that Wade had looked into those same expressive eyes. He knew that Wade had held onto those same curves. He knew that Wade had told her he loved her. Everything that he was doing, Wade had already done it. He was simply option B.

They finished their shower in silence and packed up their things to head back to the hotel.

"Jack, what's wrong? You usually can't resist shower fun." Honey spoke from her seat at the table. She was on her laptop.

"Nothing." Jack lied. He finished pouring himself a drink. "Just thinking about some things."

"What kind of things?"

He flashed her his signature smile, hoping she wouldn't see through it. "Oh you know, Real American things."

She giggled and came over to kiss him on the cheek. "You're so silly, Jack. I'm going to bed." She kissed him again. "Good night, love."

"Good night." He said back to her. He heard the bedroom door close and he took up her seat at the table. She'd left her laptop up and he didn't feel like fishing his out of his bag. He pulled up a browser and started to lazily surf.

Then he had an idea. He pulled up her Facebook page; she always kept it logged in. He looked through the photo albums, smiling at the ones of her with her fans and the ones of them together. She'd edited a lot of their pictures with little things like "love u lots" and "my real American sweetheart". Much to his delight, there were very few pictures of Wade; the only ones were professional shots. He slowly felt his anxiety begin to wind down.

"I wonder if she uploaded the pictures from our trip to Myrtle Beach…" Jack pulled up the picture files on the computer, skimming through them. A file labeled "throwback" caught his attention and he clicked on it.

Immediately he wished he hadn't.

The entire folder was filled with pictures of young Honey and Wade. Them at parties. Them at bars. Wade getting ready for a bare-knuckle fight. Honey tending to a bruised but victorious Wade. In almost every picture, Honey had a huge smile on her face. They had really been in love.

He came across a video in the folder and against his better judgment, clicked on it and watched it after turning the volume down. His heart sank and his anxiety spiked as the video played.

A young naked Honey lay spread eagle on a pool table in what was obviously a dive bar. Her then-red hair was splayed across the surface. Wade, equally as young and sporting a head of curly black hair, put his hands behind her knees, keeping her legs open and began eating her out. Honey smiled up at the camera man, flashing a thumbs up as Wade continued his oral assault.

Jack slammed the laptop closed and gulped down the rest of his drink. He got up to pour another one, then decided against it and picked up the bottle.

_**I hope you like it so far. Reviews are appreciated :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quick update, I know, but I'm having fun with this story. **_

**Chapter 2**

"Seriously, Ayden. I don't know what's wrong with Jack. He's so jumpy and secretive…" Honey admitted. She took a long drag from her cigarette, blew the smoke out of her nose, and placed it in the ashtray on the coffee table in Ayden and Wade's hotel room.

Ayden sighed; Honey rarely smoked and the habit only reared its ugly head when the woman was stressed. And whatever was going on with Jack was really getting to her. Usually anal about keeping her hair perfectly blond, WWE's styling team had almost had to force her into the chair. She'd recycled some of her outfits, much to everyone's surprise. She'd even began getting distracted during matches, missing spots and delivering sub-par promos.

"You know Jack isn't the most open man on the planet. Maybe he needs a little time to tell you what's bothering him, eh?" Ayden said soothingly.

"You said 'eh'." Honey giggled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her expression turned serious again. "Do you think he's cheating on me? Every time I try to initiate something with him, he freezes up and pushes me away." She picked up her cigarette again.

Ayden gently pushed the hand with the cigarette back down. "Come on. Jack would never do that to you. He loves you so much."

"Yeah? Well he sure isn't bloody acting like it!" Honey exclaimed. Her phone went off next to her and she picked it up, answering it angrily. "What?"

"Honey, it's Hunter." Hunter said calmly on the other line.

Honey toned herself down. Being mad at Jack wasn't worth getting fired. "What can I do for you, Hunter?"

"Can you come down to the restaurant right quick? I have something to discuss with you."

"Yeah, sure. See you in a few." She hung up and turned to Ayden, giving her a hug. "I gotta go. Thanks for listening to me."

"Any time, dear." Ayden smiled.

"Well this is rather informal, Hunter." Ayden commented as she looked at the table Hunter had reserved. A spread had already been laid out and he and Wade Barrett were casually talking. Hunter gestured for her to take a seat.

"Now, I called you both down here to tell you about your new storyline." Hunter said.

"Really? Couldn't we just talk about it in your office tomorrow?" Wade asked.

"I suppose we could, but you guys have a segment to shoot first thing so I figured you'd want your scripts." Hunter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Damn it, Hunter! What have I told you about giving me scripts at the last minute?" Honey growled. She grabbed the packet off the table and left. She was in no mood to deal with Hunter's foolishness.

* * *

Jack hadn't been the same since he'd seen the stuff on Honey's computer. He couldn't spend any time with her without thinking about Wade and wondering if he'd done it better. He'd basically shut down in his relationship. And now on top of everything, Honey and Wade were now in a romantic storyline.

He stopped his pacing as he heard Honey and Wade coming back from filming their latest segment. In each one, Wade was always very romantic and it made Jack sick to his stomach. How many of his lines were taken from truth?

"You were perfect as always." Wade complimented.

"Thank you." Honey gushed, fiddling with her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. You both were fan-fucking-tastic." Jack cut in dryly.

Honey glared at him. "What is your problem?"

Jack scoffed. "My problem?"

Honey turned to face him completely, hands on her hips. "Yes, Jack. You've been acting like a jerk for weeks and I want to know what's going on!"

"Me? A jerk? You're one to talk, you lying whore!"

By now, a small crowd of Superstars, Divas, and stage crew had gathered to watch the scene unfold. Wade stepped between the two of them, keeping them separated. "Now, calm down. Both of you."

Jack turned his attention to the Englishmen. "You. You were supposed to be my friend!"

Wade furrowed his brow in confusion. "I am your friend, Jack."

"Friends don't fuck friends' girlfriends, Wade."

Both Wade and Honey's eyes widened in understanding. Honey was the first to speak. "Jack, that was years ago! We were young and-''

"No." Jack shook his head. "That's what you guys wanted me to think. You wanted me to think it was just some past fling. Well it's not when you keep an entire album of pictures on your laptop. Or when you have a video of yourselves fucking on a damn pool table. Or when you use a storyline as a way to keep fucking around."

"Jack…" Wade started, but Jack cut him off.

"Save it. See you guys in the ring." He said simply and walked off.

In the world's most awkward mixed tag match, Jack and Ayden faced off against Wade and Honey. Jack purposely avoided Honey's gaze and attacked Wade with more malice than necessary. It wasn't about putting on a show anymore; it was about hurting Wade. Ayden tagged herself in and Jack turned to glare at her, but a sharp look let him know that this was a spot in the match and he reluctantly got out of the ring.

The two Divas went at it and eventually Ayden got Honey in the Lion Tamer and she tapped out. The referee raised Jack and Ayden's hands in victory. They celebrated a little bit and Ayden gave him a hug like she was scripted to do. But when Jack saw Wade comforting Honey, he snapped. He wanted Wade to feel the same pain and betrayal that had been boiling up inside of him. So he grabbed Ayden and kissed her full on the mouth.

He cracked open his eyes slightly to see an astonished look on Honey's face and a look of rage on Wade's.

_**Jack Swagger just had an AJ Lee moment XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You son of a bitch! I'll bust your fucking skull open!" Wade roared as the four of them reached the backstage area. It took two referees and a large security guard to restrain Wade as he repeatedly lunged at Jack. Honey stood quietly near the soundboard, looking like she was on the edge of tears.

"Wade, baby, I'm okay. Really." Ayden patted his shoulder soothingly. "It's not like he raped me or anything."

"He might as well have." Wade growled. He turned back to Jack, keeping his distance. "What the fuck, man? That was completely unscripted. You just kissed my wife in front of millions of fans on national television!"

"Now you know just a little of how I feel." Jack said simply as he turned toward the locker rooms. Honey quietly followed him, leaving Wade to continue fussing over Ayden.

"Why did you do it?" Honey whispered, not looking up from the ground. She was sitting on the bench in Jack's locker room, still in her ring gear.

Jack sighed, leaning against a row of lockers. "Like I said before, I wanted Wade to know I feel."

Honey looked up at him. The tears were still brimming, but she kept them at bay. "How exactly do you feel?"

Jack shrugged, looking away from her. "Angry, hurt, betrayed…worthless, second best…" He whispered the last part, but Honey heard it.

"And you feel like this because I used to be with Wade?" Honey asked.

"Because you didn't tell me. You didn't think maybe you should mention that you used to sleep with my close friend."

"I didn't think it'd ever come up."

"Oh it came up all right." Jack leveled a look at Honey. "He told me all about the crazy shit you two used to do."

"Jack, that was ten years ago! You can't possibly believe-''

"Do you still want him?" Jack cut her off.

"What?"

"Do you still want to be with him?" Jack's gaze travelled elsewhere again. "I see the way you look at him, the way you smile and gush like a lovesick schoolgirl. You're always with him. Am I just a toy to tide you over? Huh? Am I here simply to warm your bed while you figure out how to get Wade back?"

Honey brought her hand up and smacked Jack across the face, the sound echoing in the small room and his head turning with the force. "Now you listen here, Jack Swagger! I love you! Yes, Wade and I fooled around in the past, but that's exactly it, the past. We've moved on; he's married to one of my best friends for crying out loud! And I'm with you, Jack, because I love you."

"Then why the pictures?" Jack rubbed the cheek where she'd slapped him. "Why keep all those pictures and videos? If you've moved on, why are there sextapes on your laptop?"

Honey sighed. "I don't know. I guess when we parted ways, I just wanted to hold onto them. Time went on and I just forgot about them."

Jack placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. "Sweetie, you've got to understand that those things make me very uncomfortable."

"I know…" Honey mumbled, burying her face in Jack's chest. "I'm sorry. Tell you what, when we get back to the hotel, I'll clean all that stuff out. No pictures, no videos, nothing." She pitched her voice lower, more sultry. "And then we'll replace them with our own."

* * *

"Wow." Jack breathed, adjusting his position on the bed even as his tired body protested the movement.

"Wow indeed." Honey agreed, reaching over him to the nightstand to turn the camera off. She then snuggled into Jack and laid her head on his chest. "Still feeling second best?"

"Definitely not." Jack sighed happily, pulling her closer. "Can't wait to watch that later."

"Me neither." She lightly traced a finger across his chest.

"I love you, Honey."

"Aww your lisp is back!" Honey giggled as Jack rolled his eyes. "I love you too, Jack…you know, there's something you beat Wade to, actually."

"Really, what?"

"You're the first man I've ever said 'I love you' to," Honey smiled up at him. "and meant it."

_**Fluffy ending ftw! Did you like it? :)**_

_**Also, as summer is rapidly coming to a close and I must start preparing for my first year of college, I am sad to announce that I will be taking somewhat of a break from writing. I have two requests that I am currently working on, but after that my updates will slow down as I have to balance school and band (which can be rather time-consuming), although I will continue to read and follow others' works. Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Your support means the world to me and I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.**_

_**-Spence**_


End file.
